Me, and That Terrorist Agent
by prince-fox
Summary: Ketika Naruto dihadapkan akan fakta, temannya merupakan seorang agen teroris.


**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto-sensei \~ (*A*)~/**

**...**

**Banyak typo dan alur agak gaje, jadi mohon maklum m(_ _)m**

**...**

**Saya author pemula soalnya XD**

**...**

**Contains BL, Lime, Lemon. If you're not comfortable with things like this, you'd better not read**

* * *

Konoha, ibukota negara Hi yang berfungsi sebagai pusat perekonomian dan pemerintahan ini merupakan kota yang kejam. Klan yang tersegmentasi di dalam sebuah kota yang dinamis, mempunyai tingkat keegoisan yang sangat tinggi. Meskipun banyak juga yang dapat menghilangkan perbedaan klan yang mereka punyai. Dan beberapa klan yang merasa memiliki kuasa, mengangkat nama yakuza sebagai organisasi di dalam klan mereka.

Uchiha, adalah salah satu klan yakuza paling kuat. Bahkan bukan hanya di Konoha, akan tetapi di seantero negara Hi, bahkan seantero dunia Shinobi. Keberadaan mereka ditakuti, dan biasanya orang-orang dari klan Uchiha, akan menyamarkan dirinya sebagai anggota klan lain. Beberapa dari mereka terlalu malas berurusan dengn orang yang mempermasalahkan darah Uchiha mereka. Atau bahkan tidak menambahkan embel-embel klan di nama keluarganya. Sebagai contoh, Uchiha Sasuke.

Salah satunya adalah Uchiha Sasuke. Pria berambut nyentrik ini, menyamarkan dirinya sebagai Sasuke saja. Tanpa embel-embel keluarga. Toh dia hanyalah seorang pemuda _kuudere_ yang tinggal sebatang kara. Kakaknya yang sekarang menjadi buronan, dibenci oleh seluruh klan Uchiha, bahkan oleh seluruh negara Hi. Karena dirinya adalah pembunuh andal yang bahkan tega membunuh orangtuanya sendiri.

Kembali ke masalah Sasuke. Awalnya semua orang tidak mengindahkan dirinya karena dia tidak memiliki nama keluarga. Akan tetapi, dirinya yang hidup sebatang kara, dan hampir tidak ada yang tau tentang masa lalunya kecuali para pihak yang berwajib, membuat dirinya nyaman-nyaman saja dengan kehidupannya sebagai Sasuke. Apartemen Konoha milik Tsunade-sama, merupakan tempat yang nyaman baginya. Tsunade-sama merupakan gubernur yang merupakan wanita pertama yang menjadi gubernur Konoha.

* * *

"Teme, apa yang kau lakukan di sini hah?" ujar Naruto sambil memukul kepala Sasuke dengan kipas kertas berwarna merah.

Sasuke terus memakan baumkuchen¹ miliknya dengan santai. Dirinya menghiraukan Naruto yang terus memukul-mukulkan kipas kertasnya itu ke kepala Sasuke. Akan tetapi, akhirnya Sasuke bereaksi juga.

"Bisa kah kau hentikan itu, Dobe? Tinggal cari tempat lain kan? Di sudut sana masih ada tempat."

"Tapi ini tempat istimewaku! Lagipula sejak kapan kau memakan bento di atas atap sekolah seperti ini?"

Sasuke menghembuskan nafas panjang. Dirinya berniat mencari ketenangan di atas atap ini, akan tetapi malah mendapatkan ocehan yang memuakkan dari si Usuratonkachi pirang ini. "Kau kekanakan sekali. Apa kau tidak bisa memakan anpan-mu di tempat lain? Kekanakan sekali."

Naruto meringis sebal. Kali ini, dia melayangkan pukulan ke arah pelipis Sasuke dengan tangannya, bukan dengan kipas kertas lagi.

'_Buk_

"Ittai, sialan kau Dobe."

"Berhenti memanggilku Dobe, dasar bodoh."

Sasuke beranjak dari posisinya. Seraya meludah ke lantai, dirinya meneriakkan kata-kata kasar ke arah Naruto.

"Oke aku pergi. Dasar bocah sialan! Pantas saja Kyuubi merasuki tubuhmu yang hina itu, dasar bajingan!"

Naruto hanya terdiam. Dirinya shock diperlakukan seperti itu. Wajahnya serta-merta memerah marah, kemudian meremukkan kipas kertasnya dan melemparkannya ke tanah. Pelan-pelan, airmatanya jatuh membasahi pipinya.

* * *

"Naruto, seperti yang kau tahu temanmu itu adalah sampah."

Tsunade duduk bersender di kursi Hokage-nya seraya menyampirkan kedua kakinya di atas meja. Jubah hijaunya dijadikan mantel, kopi panas serta selusin dango tergeletak di atas meja. Uap kopinya membuat aroma ruangan menjadi lebih tegang.

"Tapi, bukankah nenek tahu bahwa dia hanyalah seroang remaja sebatang kara? Lagipula mungkin dia berbuat kasar kepadaku karena dirinya merasa kesepian saja."

Tsunade menatap tajam wajah Naruto. Dirinya memajukan posisi duduknya, berusaha bersikap serius. Kedua kakinya diturunkan dari meja, dan dengan pandangan tjam dirinya berkata kepada Naruto, "kau ingat Orochimaru?"

Naruto menunduk, memikirkan informasi-informasi yang dia dapat soal Orochimaru; teman Tsunade-sama, buronan paling berbahaya Konoha, dan juga mantan profesor di Universitas Konoha. Apa Sasuke ada hubungannya dengan dia?

"Menurut penyelidikan Anbu yang dikepalai Yamato, kami menemukan bahwa Sasuke terlibat dengan organisasi berbahaya yang dikepalai Orochimaru. Bukan tidak mungkin, dirinya akan dijadikan agen untuk menyelinap menerobos pertahanan kita."

Wajah Naruto terlihat lesu. Teman yang disayanginya, merupakan seorang agen teroris? Rasanya sulit dipercaya, mengingat kepribadian Sasuke yang baik namun dingin itu.

"Apakah itu benar, Tsunade-sama?"

Tsunade bangkit, mengambil sebuah gulungan misi untuk Naruto. Dirinya memberikan gulungan itu kepada Naruto, seraya menatap naruto dengan pandangan serius.

"Ini misi untukmu Naruto. Karena kau teman Sasuke, aku harap kau bisa mendapatkan informasi yang bagus tentang dirinya. Dan kalau bisa, informasi tentang Orochimaru beserta organisasinya. Di dalam gulungan ini terdapat detail beserta alat-alat spionase yang bisa kau gunakan. Hanya kau yang bisa menyelamatkan kami, dan mungkin kau juga bisa menyelamatkan temanmu, Sasuke."

Naruto menerima gulungan misi itu. Apakah yang dikatakan Tsunade-sama benar? Rasanya sulit mempercayai bahwa Sasuke adalah agen teroris. Meskipun kadang dia kasar, akan tetapi sebenarnya Sasuke memiliki hati yang lembut. Dan Naruto percaya akan hal itu.

**~ TBC ~ **

* * *

**A/N:**

Ini fic, pertama saya, jadi kalo jelek maklum ya~

Kalo mau flame nggak apa, tapi bahasanya yang sopan ya XD

Arigatou~

RnR please~ =w=

**Indeks:**

¹ Baumkuchen atau "Kue Pohon" adalah kue khas Jerman yang populer pada saat perayaan penting dan pesta pernikahan. Bentuknya seperti menara dengan cincin tak rata berlapiskan coklat putih atau hitam. Kue ini berasal dari kota Salzwedel di Jerman dan diciptakan tahun 1820. Baumkuchen terbuat dari lapisan mentega yang disusun di atas putaran kayu di depan api. Perlu keahlian khusus untuk membangun 15 lapis jenis campuran bahan yang kemudian dipotong untuk membentuk cabang-cabang pohon.


End file.
